


Shot to the heart

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Steve accidentally shoots Danny.Danny accidentally shoots Steve.It's an angsty mess.Whump! Just because!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Shot to the heart

I.

There had been so many shots fired, and so many quick movements and Steve hadn't heard Danny say that he was going ahead, and there had been so many shots, so much screaming and so much fire... People may joke that Steve lived for violence, but even he had his limits.

And now....

*

Danny had never expected he would be shot in the back. That he would be shot by Steve, who was someone he trusted with his life, someone that probably had saved his life more times than could be counted.

Steve was the person he trusted to keep shooters away from him. And Steve had shot him. In the back.

The pain made Danny fall down to his knees, as hell still raged all around them. Maybe Danny should have gotten out of there, try to get away to somewhere safer, but... It had caught him unaware and now he couldn't even stay up.

Steve had shot him just where the vest ended, just on top of his left hip, and it had hurt in a way few things in his entire life had. The pain was bright, it was red and hot and his entire side was alight with it. Danny had fallen, he had fallen to his knees and he hadn't been able to get up, to move from there.

His side was red. He breathed with difficulty. God, it hurt.

*

When Steve realised what he'd done, he felt that he couldn't breathe any more. He'd shot Danny. His partner, his friend, the person that had never lied to him, the person that had alsways been there for him.

And he had shot him. They were supposed to trust each other with their lives, they were supposed to protect each other, but Steve thought it was one of the perps, because they were moving so fast and their clothes were black, like the vests.... Steve's reflexes were better than this, but he hadn't slept in nearly three days and...

He couldn't believe it. He'd shot Danny and now he was bleeding and he wasn't moving...

Trying not to think too much, moving almost in auto-pilot, Steve, with the help of Kono managed to hit all the shooters that had been surrounding them. Kono went to deal with HPD and the witnesses and Steve... he called an ambulance, of course, told them to hurry the fuck up, told them they needed to be here now, and then approached his fallen partner.

Part of him was scared. Scared that Danny's injury would be too bad, scared that Danny would refuse him, be scared of him... If he lost Danny... He couldn't. Danny was more than a friend or a partner to Steve, he was the one he could always rely on, the one that made sure he wasn't alone, the one that could read him like a book, that one that understood him even if they were very different and often disagreed.

The one that didn't keep things from him like so many others have. Danny was easily the most important person in Steve's life, and he didn't know if he was going to be able to look him in the eye. But Danny was bleeding, and he needed to stop it.

*

Someone had put their hands on his bullet wound and Danny cried out. Jesus Christ, he'd been shot before, but (thankfully) he always forgot just how much it hurt. God, it did. The person who had put his hands there told him that the ambulance was coming. Good. Maybe they would give him some pain meds straight away.

He really really wanted pain meds.

Danny also heard some apologies, some excessively softs "are you with me?" and he looked behind his left shoulder... To find the brightest blue-green eyes he'd ever seen, a heartbroken expression in them.

"I didn't mean to, Danno, I swear, I thought you were... It was all so blurry..."

And Steve didn't cry, he was a rough tough hardened navy SEAL, but damn if he wasn't close to tears now. And that hurt too. Maybe not as much as the shot, but....

"Steve... 's... okay..."

"It's not fucking okay, I shot you! I hurt you and I caused you pain and... So sorry, Danny, so sorry, really, it was an accident, I thought..."

The world was getting blurrier, and Danny was feeling light headed, but he couldn't pass out. Passing out would make everything harder and Steve even sadder and...

"...s okay, Steve, jus... through and through, not that bad..."

And there was a look on Steve's eyes that spoke more than any words, that said that he was never going to forgive himself and just... that hurt too.

His hand were sticky with blood and his side was on fire, but Danny wanted to fix this. Steve took everything to heart.

"N't your fault."

"Of course it is! I should have prepared us more, I should have... I shot you in the back!"

"You didn't want to.... you're sorry...." Danny said, pale, too low, too weak "that's good enough for me."

Steve still looked all brokenhearted, wracked by guilt and sorrow...

"But next time" Danny said, as he heard the ambulance arriving. "maybe get some sleep before getting in a deathly shootout."

Steve half laughed.

"Just because it's you asking, Danno."




Danny was about to lose all of his marbles.

He had even forgot why he'd been so on edge. Bad case? Grace coming late on a night in which there had been reports of attacks to young girls? The fact that the latest drug cartel mastermind was still at large? Everything together at the same time? Yeah, probably that.

But still.

Steve had said that he would swing by for dinner that morning. He'd said it, and Danny had said that he would leave the door unlocked for him. He'd said that too.

And yet, somehow, in the middle of the morning and now there had been too cheses, and a shootout with some a couple of guys, and then another shootout in which the HPD had been involved, and Chin got grazed, and someone had called Five 0 and told Danny that he was going after him and his family first, and yeah they caught that guy, but..

Danny had been on edge. He'd heard noises.

And he shot blindly, because no one was going to get in his home, much less with Grace around.

And then he looked.

And he wished he hadn't.

"....Steve?"

It was him.

His eyes were big and bright and he looked at Danny as if saying "why?".

And oh, there was a red hole in his stomach. A gunshot wound. He'd shot Steve in the stomach, and because it was a friendly dinner Steve wasn't wearing a vest and...

Steve fell back, wordlessly, into the wall and slid down, leaving a trail of blood.

Shit.

"GRACE, CALL AN AMBULANCE, NOW!"

Gracie appeared from the kitchen where she'd been snacking on some cereal and dropped the box on the floor.

"Uncle Steve!"

"Call 911, tell them there's a man with a gunshot wound to the stomach, tell them to hurry the hell up, that there's risk of bleeding out, ok?"

Grace took the phone with shaking hands and called 911, frantic, panicky. Good, Danny thought, maybe that way the 911 people would realise that this was serious and that they didn't have fucking time.

Danny knelt beside his friend, took a discareded shirt that was on the sofa, put it on Steve's wound, pressed. Steve didn't scream. He just shut his eyes tightly, bit his lower lip, arched his back. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

"I didn't realise it was you, Steve, I'm just, I heard a noise, and Grace on the next room and Dorado said he was going to come for her first and I... gosh, Steve... there's so much blood..."

There was.

Gut wound bled a lot. Because that was where most of the organs needed to live were. Fuck.

Steve was getting really pale and he still hadn't said a thing, just looked at him with those big eyes... The betrayal from the first moment seemed to be gone, and now there was mostly pain.

Danny wanted to scream, slap himself. This was Steve, Steve who'd taken a lot of bullets on his vest for him, Steve who had always had his back, Steve who he could talk about Rachel and not be judged, Steve who'd had so much shit thrown at him but never let it stop him.

Fuck.

"I'm so sorry."

But what was that good for?

"911 says they are four minutes away and to keep pressure." Grace's voice said behind him. She sounded scared, but determined.

"Ok, Gracie I want you to go back tot he kitchen, you don't need to see this."

"I want to help!"

Danny sighed.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and get a towel? A big one, and you bring it to me."

When Danny returned his gaze to his partner he saw the eye's closing and nearly freaked out. Again.

"No, no, no, no, hey, babe, you can't go to sleep yet, ok? You gotta stay with me. I know I'm the one who shot you, so maybe you don't want to, but you need to stay with me and lecture me on gun safety, or tell me how on the SEALs once you got shot three times but kept going..."

There was no answer.

"Steve, I'm so sorry..."

Steve wanted to say something, but only managed to let out a choked cough. He was coughing up blood now and Danny... Danny was crying.

Four minutes was too long. Steve may not have four minutes. And it was al his fault.

"You can't leave me, ok, babe? I need all of your antics and your stupid driving to make this island tolerable."

Steve drew a little smile, but his eyes were closing.

"No, no, no, no!"

Ignoring Danny's pleas the eyes closed and Steve was so pale, so so white and unmoving and....

"Danno?" Grace's voice said behind him "Is... is uncle Steve dying?"

"Uncle Steve is going to be fine, Monkey. The ambulance will get here any moment and they will give him bood and fix him up." He took the towel and pressed it into the wound, trying to stop the bleed. It was still bleeding way too much...

"Steve...."

He couldn't ride with him in the ambulance, the paramedics told him that they needed all the space and he had no one to look after Grace. So he had to say goodbye to Steve's pale unmoving body, and be left alone with the blood stain on his wall.

Danny went to cean his hands, tried to get all the sobbing out not to scare his daughter and then told her to get some food, that they were going to the hospital.

When they arrived, Steve was still in surgery. Because Danny had shot him. It hurt.

He made it, though. Steve always made it.

And when he awoke he found Danny sleeping in a chair and Grace next to him, on the bed. There was a little drawing signed by both of them with "SORRY" written in big letters.

"It's okay." Steve said, even if no one was sleeping. "You're forgiven. You always were."

The pain went away.... but what they had was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't these guys cute? I think they are cute, so they must suffer
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You know you want to comment :)


End file.
